Unseen
by SilverxWolf
Summary: I should have been at peace there. But lately it was like something was staring at me from an unseen place, calling me. Rated Teen for Cursing.
1. Chapter 1

-1**A/N: I thought of this while writing my other story and I can't get the plot or story out of my head until I type this. Chapters to my other stories should follow within an hour or two after this one. Luv Ya guys **

**Disclaimer: SilverxWolf doesn't own Naruto. **

**Sakura's P.O.V**

As I was sitting there my group of friends surrounding me like any other school day of my 10th grade year.

I was chatting to Kiba and Naruto over ramen while Sai, Tenten, Temari, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, and Shino listened in.

Even though I was sitting there with all my friends and having fun was not at peace. I should've been because I'm always at peace with them.

But lately it was like something was staring at me from an unseen place, calling me. The worst part of it all is I wanted to meet this something.

I've always wanted something exciting to happen in life. I wanted someone to whisk me away, something to bring excitement to my human life.

Something to amaze me and never let me out of it's grasp. I wanted something that could make me obey there wish at any moment. (A/N: No suggestiveness included!!)

I have no idea that this just might happen. We continued on our way through the school day with the same boringness and similarities as yesterday.

I sighed and then stepped out into the burning sun. It was May school ended on the end of the first week of June.

I was supposed to go to Russia and see my mother who worked there as an Author. I was allowed to travel with her next year.

As long as I did all the homework and mailed it to the school at the end of each week. That's what I plan to do.

I loved my school and friends but I missed my mother and my father passed away. I've been living on my own for 3 years.

My mother couldn't write without traveling the world because it inspired her. In those 3 lonesome years I only saw her once.

I had friends sure but I wanted to see my mom. More than once every 3 years. I missed her as much as I missed my father.

The last day of school ended and I left after hugging and saying good bye to everyone. I took the short cut that I always take.

Through the woods. Legend told a demon or vampire lives there. They say he was killed by his brother who was a pure vampire.

I don't believe, myths, tall tales, whatever you call them. I had my ipod in listening to a loud song.

I sang along. I was always was told I could be a singer even got people lined up for me to sign contracts with.

I have declined all them. I saw something out of my peripheral vision a shadow. It was moving too fast to be human.

I didn't care at the moment either just kept on going until I saw it again this time closer 5 yards in front of me.

I stopped for a second calling out "Who's there?" when nothing answered I continued on my way. It flashed in front of me again 10 feet away.

Whatever it was I was not dreaming it. I called out once more "Who's there this isn't funny you dork!"

I heard a nothing again. I decided I'm too paranoid, I continued walking. I saw the shadow again.

8 feet. I had at least 2 more yards till I could get out of here and know my way. I mentally cursed, then broke into a run.

I am on the track team, fastest one. I was about 15 feet away when I crashed into something hard.

I looked up and saw a kid with raven hair and endless onyx eyes. "Haha that was a pretty good trick you played on me."

I told him he was around my age by the looks of it. He smirked and then came closer.

"Jokes over kid I'm going home." I told him. I tried to walk past him but he blocked my way.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way." I growled out. He just smirked and stood there. Alright that's it.

I pushed past him and broke into my reward winning sprint. I ran straight into my house and looked out my window.

I saw him standing there glaring and then in a flash he was gone. Disappeared out of my sight.

I called Ino and told her what happened. Then I grabbed my bags and put them into the car I'm allowed to drive when heading to the airports. I

was almost 17 and I only had my permit. They didn't care as long I drove the speed limit because everyone knew what had happened.

So yeah I decided I'd go see my 'brothers' One last time. First I headed to Naruto's house which was just down the street.

I walked there and then hugged him and told him to behave I also visited Sasori, Neji, and Kiba.

Then I headed home. I wanted to visit one last something. I walked into the woods the ones where the weird kid was.

I went to the place where I first saw the dude and snapped my fingers and called "Honey! Come out!"

A golden wolf came out of a bush. It barked and then walked up to me. "Honey I'm leaving take care till next year."

Then that guy came out of nowhere again. "Get away." I said. He just moved closer. I backed up and Honey went and stood in front of me, growling.

Honey was big if she stood she'd be taller than my 5'5, her back landed the height of my chest. She growled again when he moved closer.

"Halt Honey." He called. She growled and didn't back down. His voice was one to listen to when commanded by it.

Silky, suave, and had confidence behind it. Honey didn't care though. She only listens to me.

"Tell it to back down." He commanded me. I was mesmerized. "Honey stand down." I said.

She came and sat defensively in front of me. I smirked. He growled. I glared and said "don't growl at her."

His glare snapped at me. "Why does she listen to you and not me?" His sexy voice asked.

"She _is_ mine. I raised her through the years. I taught how to hunt when her mother abandoned her.

I was the one who trained her and gave her milk when only a pup." I told him protectively.

He nodded and moved closer. Honey stood up again growling fiercely. "I told you make her **stand down!" **He growled the last part.

"Honey! Stand down!" I called desperately, fearing for our lives. She was big even for a wolf.

She didn't listen I jumped onto her back and pulled out my collar that I have for her. I then pulled the collar and she moved back.

I jumped down still holding the collar. He looked at me and said "You tamed this beast?" "yes."

"How can you tame something that is unseen by light, like me?" "What do you mean?" I asked.

"I lived here most of my life. I'm not allowed into the light. I never was for years now." He said sorrow evident.

"Then you come along and penetrate my darkness. Also taming the beast which shan't be tamed."

He said sounding a bit angry. "I don't understand. What darkness? The forest?" I asked.

"Yes this forest is the Forest of Darkness." He said. "Psh! Like I haven't heard that one before."

I scoffed. "You better watch your step there are plenty of beast who want you." "What do you mean?"

"You are the first human to step in here in over a hundred years." He replied. My eyes widened.

"Wait aren't you human?" I asked. "No." He replied this time showing fangs. No way a freakin' vampire!

"Y-you're a vampire." I said. He turned away. "I knew it just like everyone else, go run away." He said.

"No." I replied. He faced me and said "You will be mine. You're the first to fight back in a thousand years. The first to say no to my command." He replied.

"Now that must be ashame, you poor thing. Here's some stuff for your knowelgde. 1) I will never be owned by anyone. 2) I'm not like other girls 3) I never obey anyone's commands." I growled out.

He came and in a falsh he was behind me. "Sa-Ku-Ra" he said my name seductively. I blushed a bit and tried to move away.

He grabbed my waist and kissed my neck. "Just remember I will own you." He said. I pushed out of his grip and slapped him hard.

Across that face of his. "You are the only one who can see me unless I want people to see me. Why are you so different?" He asked me.

I jumped onto Honey's back and flew away from there. I never knew what would happen next. He came up from behind and jumped on and then kissed me again.

I was bathed in sweat. It was just a dream. I took my bags and fixed my hair before going into my car.

I drove off to the air port. Once on the airplane I fell into a dream.

_Dream:_

_I was walking through the forest near my house. I hit into something. It was the boy that was in my other dream. _

"_Why are you haunting my dreams!" I yelled out to him. He took a step towards me. _

"_Because you are mine." he whispered from behind me. He was so quick I didn't even see him move. _

_He wrapped his arms around my waist and said "Come back to me." I felt compelled to follow the order. _

_I shook my head and said "No! I don't even know you!" "Sasuke Uchiha" He replied then kissed my neck. _

"_I'm sorry about scaring you." He whispered calmly, entrancing me with every single word. _

_My eyes widened and then I turned around and he kissed me on the lips. "Come back, I'll stop haunting your dreams." _

_He whispered in my ear. "I can't not until next year." I whispered back. "You will come before then." He replied. _

"_How do you know this?" I asked. "Because if you don't I'll come and get you." He replied._

"_but how you're a vampire?" I shot back at him. "I'm not afraid of the sun." He said. _

"_then why did you claim the forest as your home and you said you couldn't leave it." _

_He smirked "I couldn't until my light came and saved me." He replied. I shook. "I am not yours!" _

_I yelled. "Yes you are. I will own you." he said and then disappeared and I woke up. _

_End of Dream. _

I still had another flight to take before getting to Russia. I got off this plane and onto the next.

I kept myself awake listening to music and playing solitaire. When we landed my mom was standing there waiting.

I ran up and hugged her. She hugged me back. We talked for a bit, then we went to her hotel room.

We were only going to be in Russia for one more day. I slept that whole day, dreaming about.…

**A/N: I leave you off here! Please Review and tell me if it's any good at all. **


	2. Home

A/N: I know! I'm sorry! I haven't updated in forever! I am busy working on my other story I hate you Uchiha but I can't stop loving you. So yeah and I kinda got confuzzled.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. _

Chapter 2!: hell no.

Sakura's P.O.V

So i fell asleep thinking about Sasuke.

_Dream!:_

_I was walking through the forest near my house and I saw Sasuke again he seemed mad. "I can't believe you actually left." He said. "Yea I did get over it." I replied. _

_He frowned "How can I I've been waiting for you for years longer than I can even remember." he said somberly. My eyes widened "what?" I asked. _

_"I knew you were coming the only one to break my curse that holds me to this forest. I just never knew when, I've been waiting for days, weeks, years, centuries." He replied. _

_"That's creepy." I replied. "Sakura you have to come back to me. You'll be drawn back soon enough anyways, you're drawn to me, you'll want to see me out of dreams soon enough." He replied._

_"That's what you think." I scoffed. "You know that it's the truth." He said with a smirk and then leaned down and kissed me before I woke up from the dream. _

End of Dream

I jumped awake still being able to feel his kiss. I lifted my hand to my lips. I then shook my head and then got out of the bed and went to talk to my mother.

"Get changed Saku we're heading to the U.S." My mother said to me. I nodded and then took and shower and got changed. I then headed down the hall with my bag in hand and we left.

I rolled my eyes at the fans who wanted her autograph. I then felt really homesick, I miss my friends they were more like a family than my mom.

Oh mi gosh! Sasuke was right! Cause i also missed him kinda-sorta. I though would never admit that to him. I followed my mother into the car and we drove to the airport.

She talked on her phone the whole way. I wasn't able to ask her anything. We then got onto the plane; first class; she wanted the best.

I then asked her "Mom why do you travel so much?" She replied "Because I want to see the world and my fans." her eyes not even making contact with mine.

I narrowed my eyes "No other reason?" I asked. "N-no." She replied. I dropped it, knowing she was lying to me. Whatever I didn't care.

"How's school?" She asked. "Fine." I replied. "Anything new?" She asked. "Plenty it's been a long time since I saw you." I replied. "Like what?"

She asked. "Like the fact that Naruto and Hinata are dating and so is Tenten and Neji." I replied. She looked at me. "You're still friends with them?" She asked.

"Yeah." I replied. "Oh okay." She said sounding unsure. I rolled my eyes yet again. I then put my music in suddenly not wanting to talk to her.

I listened to my music the whole way there. Now are the times I wish I didn't come. We got off and she sent me to the hotel and went off on her own.

2 months later...

That's it! I'm going home I don't care anymore especially after I had to carry her luggage up to the countless rooms we stayed at. I wrote her a note telling her I'm leaving.

Then I walked out and called a cab to take me to the mall before heading to the airport. I bought stuff for everyone and stuff for myself and then walked out and got into a cab and left.

I officially never want to take an airplane again. Once I was home I collapsed onto my bed and fell into a dreamless sleep. It's good to be back even if it's 3 in the morning.

**A/N: Yea I know it's short but I have a reason for stopping here! R&R**


End file.
